


Walla Hunt

by anesor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jedi & Sith Relationships (Star Wars), Jedi vs Sith (Star Wars), competition not genocide, the Team rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anesor/pseuds/anesor
Summary: It's time again, time for the forces of the Sith and Jedi to face off for control in the traditional way.Traditional?
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Shadows of the Clone Wars (NaNo2020 short stories)





	Walla Hunt

The festival hunt, the Walla tournament, _could_ last five days. Escaping was as much a win as dueling, but few took that route. The moon was stocked with edible prey, but The Hunter’s moon had been cleared, no intelligent life forms and no clever droids were permitted during the Hunt for each year’s deciding Council vote. Matches were decided by yielding or first blood. 

_Supposed to,_ but there were mistakes.

The most famous mistake in recent generations was the death of a Jedi Master by a young hunter Sith.

Champions  from both hues  competed to extend their strings of successes,  personal  or if they teamed. Two matches  per contestant max, so both tested and temporary Teams could ally.  A complicated point system balanced  relative  ranks and win/losses.

The feuds and blood thirst that once marked the original hunts had been long calmed into a more healthy competition. It made for a much safer and tolerant general populace as well. Oh, there were the occasional throwback who wanted a return to general vendettas and pogroms, but they became the target of the Great Hunt.

The Walla hunt had become as much tradition as for bragging rights. Council membership rarely changed afterwards. But  those traditions  would have to be updated in a hurry after this year’s coming spirited debate.

It should not have been a surprise that it was those two who didn’t quite break the rules, but twisted the rules into a bow-tie. That line came from a teacher known as a Jedi Maverick and an elder who chortled at youthful errors.

Master Kenobi and Darth Vader grinned at each other. They’d both been Champions for years, dating back to the younger’s  Padawan days. Many years, Darksiders had come gunning for the two of them, but it never changed their standing. Words weren’t necessary for combat, very few would or could synch with the opposite school even if Anakin changed schools when he was  promoted  since the last Walla hunt.

Vader never found rations as satisfying as victory in providing food during the hunt. But even he could eventually admit hunting and cooking the food slowed the more satisfying part of the hunt. Cooking attracted other hunters from smoke and cooking scents. Maul tracked Obi-Wan and Anakin over several Walla hunts, seeking revenge.

This year Anakin and Obi-Wan had not announced that they would still team,  even if they were technically opposing teams. Anakin would remain Champion but  any Sith facing them still lost.

Maul spat, but the Council had him on parole yet, and he managed to rile the Jedi. Krell was the object of Anakin’s hatred for abusing his men during the incivil war.

Kenobi would never admit to hatred, but he had no less satisfaction at their victories. 

**Author's Note:**

> Opposing genocides and devastating wars is not really a healthy way to resolve disagreements, is it?
> 
> But Obi-Wan and Anakin are both rebels in their ways, or wise asses, however you want to term it.  
> \---  
> This is another short written as part of my NaNo2020 collection...
> 
> Star Wars is the property of Lucas and Disney. I intend no infringement nor make any profit from this story.


End file.
